Hello
by Vanessa BR
Summary: -Ligação com "Crônicas de Son Gohan"- -Songfic- Gohan chega a um local que lhe trará várias recordações... Música "Hello", de Evanescence.


_**Hello – Olá**_

Gohan estava andando pelas ruas da Capital do Oeste, aproveitando a aparente tranquilidade que pairava sobre a metrópole. Ainda estava meio balançado com tudo o que havia acontecido até então.

Estacou quando chegou a um monte de escombros e escutou rangidos de metal enferrujado, enquanto o vento soprava por ali.

_Playground schoolbells rings again_

_Rainclouds come to play again_

_O sinal do recreio da escola toca de novo_

_Nuvens de chuva vêm brincar de novo_

Estava diante dos escombros do Colégio West, que nunca foi reconstruído depois daquela batalha de treze anos atrás. Aquele local trazia-lhe várias lembranças, ruins e boas. Naquele momento, vinham a ele boas recordações, principalmente de seus amigos.

E de Aisu.

Os rangidos surgiram de novo. Gohan olhou para a direção de onde eles vinham.

Vinham de três balanços, já corroídos pela ferrugem. Balançavam lenta e ruidosamente ao sabor do vento.

Fechou os olhos e relembrou o dia em que ele, Yakimo e Aisu estavam sentados nos balanços, onde se iniciou uma grande amizade, que terminaria de forma trágica.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm in your mind, giving you someone to talk to..._

_Hello..._

_Ninguém falou que ela não está respirando?_

_Olá, eu sou a sua mente te dando alguém pra conversar..._

_Olá..._

Surgiu a vontade de se aproximar dos balanços, que foram os únicos a ficarem "inteiros" ali, após aquele combate. Sentou-se no balanço do meio, que rangeu assim que recebeu o peso dele, mas não cedeu.

De repente, veio aquela sensação de que não estava sozinho.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon, I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Se eu sorrir e não acreditar_

_Breve, eu sei, vou acordar deste sonho_

Olhou para os balanços ao seu lado. À sua esquerda, viu um rapaz de cabelo verde e, à sua direita, uma jovem de cabelo rosa.

Seria um sonho?

Estendeu a mão, a fim de tentar tocar um e outro. Não conseguiu. Eles não eram reais.

Triste constatação, que fez doer seu coração.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello! I'm the lie living for you so you can hide..._

_Don't cry..._

_Não tente me consertar, eu não estou quebrado_

_Olá! Eu sou a mentira vivendo por você, então você pode se esconder..._

_Não chore..._

Suspirou. Por um breve momento, pensava que seus amigos estavam ali junto com ele. No entanto, tudo não passou de ilusão.

Ele ainda estava sozinho ali.

_Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello! I'm still here!_

_All that's left of yesterday..._

_De repente, eu sei que não estou dormindo_

_Olá! Eu ainda estou aqui!_

_Tudo o que sobrou de ontem..._

A solidão era a sua realidade. O vento soprou mais uma vez, movendo os balanços que o ladeavam, arrancando deles mais rangidos melancólicos de metal enferrujado. Eram sons que insistiam em fazê-lo se lembrar de que estava sozinho ali.

Levantou-se do balanço e olhou por algum tempo para aquele local. Ninguém diria que aquele monte de escombros tinha sido um colégio anteriormente, onde iniciara uma amizade sólida como a de três crianças de dez anos de idade naqueles balanços, durante a hora de recreio.

Son Gohan, Aisu e Yakimo. Uma amizade inesquecível, da qual só restara uma única testemunha de seu nascimento ali. Apenas os balanços, que resistiam bravamente ao tempo e aos desastres.

Antes de ir embora, Gohan fitou aqueles balanços mais uma vez. Sua mente o transportou para treze anos antes. Viu três crianças sentadas nos balanços. No balanço do meio, um garoto de cabelos negros. No que estava à esquerda dele, outro garoto, de cabelo verde. E, no da direita, uma garota de cabelos róseos.

Sorriu. Aquela imagem jamais desapareceria. Resistiria bravamente em sua memória, com aqueles balanços haviam resistido à destruição do colégio e ao tempo.

Gohan foi embora com essa certeza de que, mesmo mortos, seus amigos sempre estariam com ele. Não fisicamente, mas em seu coração e em suas lembranças.

_**Vídeo da música:**_

_**.com/watch?v=9MHGtlEYZBA**_


End file.
